Individual Values
Individual values (Japanese: }} individual values), abbreviated IVs, and sometimes referred to as determinant values (DVs) in the context of Generations I and , are the Pokémon equivalent of . They are instrumental in determining the stats of a Pokémon, being responsible for the large variation in stats among untrained Pokémon of the same species. Each of the six battle stats has an IV associated with it, with that IV coming into calculation alongside the Pokémon's base stats, Nature, and s to determine the actual stat number. A Pokémon's IVs are fixed when it is generated by the game (i.e. when it is obtained as an from the Pokémon Day Care, encountered in the wild, or given to the player by an NPC), and cannot be changed (although Hyper Training causes stats to become values corresponding the maximum IVs). IVs have been officially known as }} innate strengths in Japanese since at least . In English, recent media from The Pokémon Company International has called them individual strengths.Training Battle-Ready Pokémon!The Details of Discovering Pokémon Eggs In the games, the term potential is often used to allude to IVs, such as by the stats judge. Shigeru Ohmori has stated that the reason s and IVs are hidden is because he prefers to think of as "real, living creatures".Pokemon's Junichi Masuda: 'We weren’t explicitly targeting children' (Wired UK) Generation I and II In Generation I and II, only four IVs are stored for each individual Pokémon: Attack, Defense, Speed, and Special. Each of these is used to determine their associated stat, with the HP IV determined from the IVs stored for the other four. IVs range from 0-15 (in binary 0000-1111). The HP IV is calculated by taking the (the final binary digit) of the Attack, Defense, Speed, and Special IVs, then creating a binary string by placing them in that order. As such, a Pokémon with an odd-number Attack IV has 8 added to its HP IV, an odd-number Defense IV has 4 added, an odd-number Speed IV has 2 added, and an odd-number Special IV has 1 added. In Generation II, due to the Special stat being split into Special Attack and Special Defense, the Special IV is used for both Special Attack and Special Defense. In Generation II, several things aside from stats are also based on stats IVs. From Generation III onward, all of these except the type and power of are determined by the Pokémon's personality value instead. Usage Determination of stats In Generation I and II, a Pokémon's stats are determined according to the following formulas. Example For two caught in Cerulean Cave: Gender In Generation II, a Pokémon's gender is determined based solely on its physical IV when compared to a gender ratio. A Pokémon is female if its physical Attack IV is less than or equal to its species' gender ratio, otherwise it is male. For species that are exclusively one gender or have no gender, the calculation based on the Attack IV is ignored. Due to this calculation, it is impossible to obtain a female Pokémon with high physical Attack, unless the Pokémon is a member of an all-female species like or . Starter Pokémon and others with a gender ratio of seven males to one female suffer the most, with the maximum physical Attack IV for a female Pokémon of those species being 1. Example For two obtained from Professor Elm: Shininess In Generation II, whether or not a Pokémon is Shiny is determined by its IVs. A Pokémon is Shiny if and only if both of the following conditions are met *Its Defense, Speed, and Special IVs are all 10. *Its Attack IV is 2, 3, 6, 7, 10, 11, 14, or 15. Except when IVs are influenced due to , this set of IVs has a 1/8192 chance of occurring, which is also the likelihood of a wild Pokémon being Shiny in Generation III, IV, and V. Due to HP IV being calculated from the other IVs, a Shiny Pokémon's HP IV can only be 0 (if the Attack IV is even) or 8 (if the Attack IV is odd). The Red Gyarados at the Lake of Rage, which is guaranteed to be Shiny, is forced by the game to have IVs that allow it to be Shiny. Since 0 and 1 are not possible Attack IVs for a Shiny Pokémon, female Pokémon of can never be Shiny in Generation II. Example For two caught in Union Cave (Sandshrew A is Shiny, Sandshrew B is not Shiny): Unown's letter In Generation II, 's letter is taken from the combination of the center two bits of the Attack, Defense, Speed and Special IV s. This combination is then divided by ten, and the result is [[wp:Floor function|rounded down (floor[])]] to only include the integer part of the number. This integer will range from 0-25, corresponding to a letter in the , which will be the Unown's letter (where 0=A, 1=B, 2=C, ..., 23=X, 24=Y, 25=Z). In Generation II, due to this method of calculating Unown's letter and the way that Pokémon are determined, a Shiny Unown can only exist in the shape of the letter I or V. Additionally, due to this method of calculating Unown's letter, only 6 combinations correspond to Unown Z, whereas 10 combinations correspond to every other Unown, making Unown Z less common. In Generation III, Unown's letter is determined by the Pokémon's personality value. From Generation IV onward, it is determined by a separate form identifier. Generation III also introduced Unown '!' or '?'. Example For two Unown caught in the Ruins of Alph: Hidden Power The calculated Type and Power of the move is based on the IVs of the Pokémon. Hidden Power can be of any type aside from , and can have a power between 31 and 70. The formula used in Generation II is different to the one used in later generations. The move's type is determined by the two s of the Attack and Defense IVs. The move's power is determined by the of each of the Pokémon's IVs, as well as the two least significant bits of the Special IVs. Generation III onward In Generation III, the IV system was completely overhauled; now, IVs range from 0-31 rather than 0-15, with HP and Special Defense getting their own independent IVs. Since IVs now have twice the range, they now have half the influence on a Pokémon's stats. The system overhaul and the addition of Natures also result in small changes to formula used to determine stats. The personality value was introduced in Generation III, which handles a Pokémon's gender and instead, as well as several other properties; in Generation III, Unown's form was also handled using the personality value, but this is stored separately in Generation IV onward. The overhaul of the Pokémon data structure is one of the reasons why it was not made possible to trade between Generation II and Generation III games. Usage Determination of stats From Generation III onward, a Pokémon's stats are determined according to the following formulas. Example For two caught on : Hidden Power The calculated Type and Power of the move is based on the IVs of the Pokémon. Hidden Power can be of any type aside from and , and prior to Generation VI, have a power between 30 and 70. The least significant bit of each IV determines the move's Type, and the second-least significant bit of each determines the move's Power. Evaluation Stats judge From onward, there is a stats judge in the game in the region's battle facility or the city it is in. They give qualitative evaluations of the Pokémon's IVs. *In , elderly man in the house north of the 's Pokémon Center will evaluate the Pokémon's IVs in a roundabout way. *In the Generation IV games, a man in the or will evaluate the Pokémon's IVs in a roundabout way. *In the Generation V games, an in the will evaluate the Pokémon's IVs in a roundabout way, after the player enters the Hall of Fame. *In , an Ace Trainer in the Kiloude City Pokémon Center will evaluate the Pokémon's IVs in a roundabout way. *In , an Ace Trainer in the Battle Resort Pokémon Center will evaluate the Pokémon's IVs in a roundabout way. *In , if the player has hatched 20 , an Ace Trainer standing by the Battle Tree receptionist will upgrade the Pokémon Storage System with the Judge program. The Judge program will show a graph of how IVs are placed and a comment on the overall numbers. Starting in Generation VI, the stats judge will also specifically note 0 IVs. Characteristic From Generation IV onward, each Pokémon has a characteristic, a small blurb that indicates which of the Pokémon's IVs is the highest in a roundabout way. Rather than explicitly stating it, one of 30 of these short sentences is chosen, depending on which of the six stats the highest IV is in and how much more than a multiple of five it is. Example Influence In , all Pokémon in the are guaranteed to have a perfect 31 in at least three of their individual values when caught in the wild or obtained as a gift (except via Mystery Gift). In , this only applies to and Mythical Pokémon. In Generation VII, this applies to Legendary Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon, and Ultra Beasts. In , Hyper Training allows the player to make a Pokémon's stats act as if the Pokémon had maximum IVs. However, this does not actually change the IVs, so its true IVs are still used for the purposes of and . Breeding Starting in , a parent holding a power item will pass the IV corresponding to the same stat to its children. Starting in Generation VI, if either of a Pokémon's parents were holding a Destiny Knot, the child will inherit 5 of its 6 IVs from its parents. Storage IVs are now all stored together as a single 32-bit value. Since IVs require 30 bits to be stored, the two s of this value are used to store other data. In Generation III, the most significant bit specifies which of two a Pokémon has (if it has potential to have more than one). If the Pokémon's species can have only one Ability in Generation III, the Ability bit is forced to 0 by the game (if it is forced to be 1, "No ability" will be listed as the Pokémon's Ability). In Generation IV onward, the most significant bit instead specifies whether or not the Pokémon is nicknamed, while the second-most significant bit fulfills the same role as in Generation III. This allows an unnicknamed Pokémon traded to a game of a different language to retain its name in the language of the previous game, but still change its name upon evolution. The second-most significant bit specifies whether or not the Pokémon is an unhatched or not. The remaining 30 bits are the IVs, five bits apiece, in the order Sp. Def, Sp. Atk, Speed, Defense, Attack, and HP. Conversion from other systems Generation I and II Pokémon can be transported from the Generation I and II core series games to Pokémon Bank using the Poké Transporter. Due to these games having a different IV system to later generations, the IVs of transported Pokémon are regenerated, but it is guaranteed to have at least three IVs of 31 (five if it is ). There is no relationship between the Pokémon's IVs in the Generation I or II game and in Pokémon Bank. Pokémon GO Pokémon can be transported from Pokémon GO to Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! at the GO Park complex. Due to these games having a different IV systems, the IVs of transported Pokémon must be converted. The Pokémon's HP, Attack, and Defense IVs in the core series game are its corresponding stats in Pokémon GO, multiplied by 2, plus 1. Its Special Attack IV is always equal to its Attack IV, and its Special Defense IV is always equal to its Defense IV. Its Speed IV is randomly generated upon being caught. In spin-off games In Pokémon GO In Pokémon GO, IVs have a range of 0 to 15. Pokémon have an IV for each of their three base stats: HP, Attack, and Defense. With the absence of other mechanics such as Nature and s, IVs are the only factor that can distinguish one Pokémon's from another's of the same species and form at each Power Up level. A Pokémon's IVs can be evaluated using the appraisal option on the Pokémon screen, which will display a bar chart indicating the IV for each of the three stats and a sticker that rates its IV total. evolves based on its highest IV (chosen at random from all of its highest IVs if there is a tie). * Attack: * Defense: * HP: A Pokémon's IVs are randomly assigned and uniformly distributed, but with guaranteed minimum values for certain types of encounters. If a Pokémon is traded, its IVs will be randomly redetermined. The following shows the minimum IV guarantees for each of the listed encounters. Determination of stats IVs in Pokémon GO are simply added onto the base stat, and then the sum is multiplied by the CP multiplier. If a Pokémon is transferred from Pokémon GO to Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the IVs will be recalculated directly based off the IVs it had in Pokémon GO. * IV for HP will equal 2 * IVHP + 1 * IVs for Attack and Sp. Attack will both equal 2 * IVAttack + 1 * IVs for Defense and Sp. Defense will both equal 2 * IVDefense + 1 * IV for Speed will be randomly determined In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Individuelle Stärken |fr=Stats individuelles |it=Punti individuali |pl=Indywidualne możliwości |ru=Индивидуальные характеристики Individual'nyye kharakteristiki |es=Fortalezas individuales }} See also *Effort values *Stats judge *Pokémon data structure: **in Generation I games **in Generation II games **in Generation III games **in Generation IV games **in Generation V games **in Generation VI games **in Generation VII games External links * Legendary Pokemon's IV calculator * Metalkid's IV calculator * Psypoke's IV calculator * Serebii.net's IV calculator * PGOIV's Pokémon GO IV calculator ---- References Category:Game mechanics